B&B The Musical: Encore!
by mysterious-mog
Summary: Set around the time Ridge ditched Taylor to pursue Brooke. The fallout? –just enough drama for an encore, I say! Readers, settle back with your popcorn and enjoy another melodrama packed night at the theatre as our characters take to the stage…
1. Intro

**B&B: The Musical- Encore!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the show or any of the songs used. As for the characters-. I do not own them (thank god!) and will not take _any_ responsibility for any of their wacky hair-brained schemes or actions.

**Summary:** Set around the time Ridge ditched Taylor to pursue Brooke. The fallout? –just enough drama for an encore, I say! Readers, settle back with your popcorn and enjoy another melodrama-packed night at the theatre as our characters take to the stage…

* * *

Straight after work, Hector has dropped in to check up on Taylor again.

Taylor: It really is very sweet of you to visit me, Hector. It really has been a tough week.

Hector: And Ridge should be here to support you, but he isn't.

Taylor: Hector, we've already been through this. Ridge is on very important business- Forrester needs him…

Hector: But _you _need him, Taylor. You fought your way back from death to be with him, and now he's not even here to celebrate your first Christmas at home. When are you going to stop making excuses for him?

_It's not my style to try and cheat and lie_

_Why do you sanctify something that already died?_

_I've got something that will bring you alive…_

_Are you gonna shout it from the rooftops honey_

_Tell me I'm the only one_

_Kick him to the curb baby, don't stop running_

_Tell me how you gonna come get some_

_Did you ever ask yourself the question_

_Where the hell did I go wrong?_

_Cos you know when it's through I'll be waiting for you_

_So tell me are you gonna come, come, come get some…_

Hector: Remember what I said. If he's not back by New Year's Eve… (looks at Taylor and nods, then strolls out the door. Taylor smiles then rolls her eyes).

* * *

**A few weeks later:**

Ridge quickly brushes back his hair, then walks into Stephanie's office. Stephanie looks up at him, surprised to see him.

Ridge: (with a stony look on his face) Well Mother, I don't particularly care about what you think, but-

Stephanie: Yes honey, what is it?

Ridge: Taylor and I are splitting.

Stephanie's jaw drops.

Stephanie: What? But Ridge- you and Taylor are meant to be together!

Ridge: She told me about what happened with Hector, _and _James. I couldn't handle the hypocrisy. All these years she's acted like a saint, and all that time judged Brooke badly. Well, I've had it, Mother. Brooke doesn't deserve that kind of treatment.

Stephanie: You don't mean…?

Ridge: Brooke's the only woman who's always been honest with me. I need that in my life.

Stephanie: But Ridge!

Ridge: This time there will be no interference from you, you got it? Stay the hell away from me and Brooke!

With that, Ridge storms out of his mother's office. Stephanie stares after him, gaping in absolute shock.

Stephanie: _Is this the little boy I carried?_

_ When did he grow to be so tall?_

_ Wasn't it yesterday when he was small?..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Over at the Logan household…**

Brooke comes home from a long day at the office, and is shocked to see Ridge sitting in her lounge room as soon as she comes in. She frowns.

Brooke: Ridge! What are you doing here?

Ridge: I just thought I'd drop by for a talk.

Brooke: Really? Well if you don't mind, it really has been an exhausting day, and I promised Hope that-

Ridge: Logan, Taylor and I have split.

Brooke: (suddenly looks shocked) Oh my god!

Ridge: She told me she'd kissed Hector.

Brooke: I know. I kind of walked in on them together.

Ridge: That's not the half of it. She also said she slept with James.

Brooke: (jaw drops) What! Taylor the saint? My god, after the way she's treated me all these years…

Ridge: I know. Logan, I ended it with Taylor because I couldn't handle the hypocrisy of how she has treated you all these years. I should have protected you.

Brooke looks at him woefully.

Ridge: And now I realise- that you are the only woman in my life who has always been completely honest with me. I know now that I never should have left you Logan- you are the one I am meant to be with…

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes_

_Distant faces with no place left to go_

_Without you within me I can't find no rest_

_Where I'm going is anybody's guess…_

_I try to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is_

_Incomplete…_

(Meanwhile Brooke looks on, flabbergasted)

Brooke: My god Ridge! You've only just split with Taylor, and now you expect me just to take you back, after all the pain you put me through?

Ridge: We belong together Logan. You know it, and I know it. I never should have abandoned you.

Brooke: I'm not your Logan anymore dammit, not after you walked out on me!

(Piano starts up)

_First I was afraid, I was petrified_

_Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side_

_But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong,_

_And I grew strong, and I learned how to get along._

_And so you're back from outer space,_

_I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face_

_I shoulda changed that stupid lock, I shoulda made you leave your key_

_If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me._

_Go on now go, walk out the door._

_Just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore._

_Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye?_

_You think I'd crumble? You think I'd lay down and die?_

_Oh no not I! I will survive!_

_Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive._

_I've got all my life to live,_

_And I've got all my love to give,_

_I'll survive, I will survive!_

_Hey hey..._

_It took all the strength I had not to fall apart,_

_And tryin' hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart._

_And I spent oh so many nights just feelin' sorry for myself, I used to cry_

_But now I hold my head up high_

_And you'll see me, somebody new;_

_I'm not that chained up little girl who's still in love with you._

_So you felt like dropping in and just expect me to be free,_

_But now I'm saving all my lovin' for someone who's lovin' me,_

_Go on now go, walk out the door._

_Just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore._

_Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?_

_You think I'd crumble? You think I'd lay down and die?_

_Oh no not I! I will survive!_

_Oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive…_

Ridge: (looks taken aback) Bloody oath!

* * *

Next chapter up asap! please feel free to review people! (blinks from side to side anxiously) 

-Mog


	3. Chapter 3

**One dark, stormy night at Taylor's…**

Taylor is curled up forlornly on the couch in the living room, mascara running and a bottle opposite on the table. Her eyes glisten with tears. Memories of the night she told her husband of her little slip, then the night he told her he was leaving, flash through her mind.

_I'm having the day from hell_

_It was all going so well before you came_

_And told me you needed space_

_With a kiss on the side of my face… not again_

_And not to mention the tears I shed_

_When I should have kicked your ass instead_

_I need intervention, attention_

_To stop this temptation to scream… baby_

_Everything is effed up_

_Straight from the heart_

_Tell me what do you do_

_When it all falls apart?_

_Gotta pick myself up_

_Where do I start?_

_Cos I can't turn to you_

_When it all falls apart_

Taylor wipes away a tear running down her cheek, looking across to all the family photos she had come to treasure sitting on the chest of drawers. Her gaze lingers a little longer on a photo taken of her and Ridge not long after she so miraculously returned from the dead. She gets up and crosses to the drawers, picking up the photo and staring into Ridge's eyes.

Taylor: Oh Ridge, look at what I've become without you- the beautiful life we shared…

She puts down the photo and strides aimlessly to the other side of the room to the mirror, looking pensively at herself, realising what a wreck she'd become. Fresh, vivid sounds of the car crash she'd narrowly avoided tonight echo in her mind.

_Don't know where I parked my car_

_Don't know who my real friends are anymore_

_I put my faith in you_

_What a stupid thing to do… when it rains it pours_

She turns around to see the bottle sitting on the table, then goes over and pours herself a glass. She lingers a little, staring into the depths of the wine, before screaming and hurling the glass into the fireplace, where it shatters.

_And not to mention I drank too much_

_I'm feeling hung-over and out of touch_

_I need intervention, attention_

_To stop this temptation to scream… baby_

_Everything is effed up_

_Straight from the heart_

_Tell me what do you do_

_When it all falls apart_

_Gotta pick myself up_

_Where do I start_

_Cos I can't turn to you_

_When it all falls apart_

Taylor collapses in fits of tears, heavily sobbing as she pounds her fist against the floor. The doorbell rings and she perks her head up before crossing to the door, hastily trying to wipe away her tears, only to smudge her mascara even more. Swaying on her feet a little, she opens the door to find Hector outside.

Taylor: Hector!

Hector: Hey Taylor… (then looks concerned) hang on, are you al-

Taylor: What are you doing here at this time of… oh, I see you brought wine! (Eyes light up)

Hector: Well, you shouldn't be alone, not after that nasty accident of yours. Taylor, you look as if you've been crying.

Taylor: (hastily ushering him inside) Oh never mind that, come on in- I'll get the glasses…


	4. Chapter 4

**A sun-blessed morning at the Forrester mansion…**

Stephanie makes her way towards the door, having just come through the garden from the guesthouse. Nick is sitting on the front steps, strumming away at his guitar.

Nick:

_When I was a young boy I wanted to sail around the world  
That's the life for me, living on the sea  
Spirit of a sailor circumnavigates the globe  
The lust of a pioneer will acknowledge no frontier_

_I remember you by thunderclap in the sky  
Lightning flash, tempers flare, 'round the horn if you dare  
I just spent six months in a leaky boat  
Lucky just to keep afloat_

_La la la la la-la, la la…_

Stephanie: Can't you play some place else? At the beach house perhaps?

Nick: Not really. Bridget's not talking to me because she thinks I still have feelings for her mother-

Stephanie: (coughs and rolls eyes)

Nick: -and it would seem that Brooke's getting back together with the dressmaker. What's a guy to do? (starts strumming again, then looks up at Stephanie)… Want to be drinking buddies again?

Stephanie: (throws her arms up into the air in despair, then marches into the house)

Nick: Aaw come on! (follows Stephanie)…


	5. Grand Finale!

**Ah, the Grand Finale!**

As soon as Stephanie and Nick step foot inside the house, they stand gaping like stunned mullets as Ridge attempts to woo a horror-stricken Brooke standing beside them, also gaping.

_One minute every hour is all I need_

_Two minutes every day is all I want_

_To tell you about the way I feel inside_

Stephanie and Nick exchange mortified glances as Ridge jumps from side to side, clapping to the beat as he sings.

_Each minute every day I think of you_

_Remembering all the things we used to do_

_Pretending all the time that you're still mine_

_When I call you I find you're never at home_

_You're never around the times I call on the phone_

_Do you really care about the way that I feel_

_You've got me feeling so uncertain_

_That I don't know what to do_

_If you will only look in my direction_

_I will show my love for you_

Stephanie almost faints as Eric joins in. Nick follows suit and jumps in as well- in a moment of realisation of his true feelings for Brooke, he tries to elbow Ridge out of the centre-stage.

_One minute every hour is all I need_

_Two minutes every day is all I want_

_To tell you about the way I feel inside_

At this moment, Taylor walks in through the front door and taking in the scene, stands beside Stephanie, just as bewildered.

_I just see your face among the clouds in the street_

_I ask your name of every friend that I meet_

_They all ask me why you wait around anymore_

_But I can see I've got no answer_

_To the pain I'm going through_

_But I know that I can solve my problem_

_If I can show my love for you_

_If in just one moment you decide to change your mind_

_You know I'd come running to you any old time_

Hector:(who randomly happens to be there)_ -Any old time!_

_One minute every hour is all I need_

_Two minutes every day is all I want_

_To tell you about the way I feel inside_

Ridge, Nick (exchanging glares with his half-brother), Eric, Hector and a crowd of extras continue to sway from side to side, clapping to the beat and singing their lungs out for their respective women.

_One minute every hour is all I need_

_Two minutes every day is all I want_

_To tell you about the way I feel inside…_


	6. But it's not over yet

**But it's not really over…**

Now here's a potentially entertaining fic: Brooke as the main contestant on _The Batchelorette_!

(One by one the male characters of the show clamour for Brooke's attention)

Hector: Oh Brooke, you know I'd walk through any burning house or fire to save you!

Nick: _I'm going back again  
I'll take it to the end  
Remember where we've been  
And where we have to go  
Take a look around  
Look at what we've found  
I know that we can be  
What we want to be  
I'm going back again…_

Ridge: Oh Logan, you know we're meant to be together. You're my inspiration. I'll never leave you for Taylor again- never ever ever…

Eric: _I love you… I honestly love you…_

(mysteriousmog chuckles like a maniac then blinks awkwardly)

Suddenly Massimo glides into the room, wearing a sparkly purple suit.

Massimo: _You spin me right round, baby_

_Right round like a record, baby_

_Right round round round_

_You spin me right round, baby_

_Right round like a record, baby_

_Right round round round_

_I got to be your friend now, baby_

_And I would like to move in just a little bit closer_

_All I know is that to me_

_You look like you're lots of fun_

_Open up your lovin' arms_

_Watch out, here I come_

_You spin me right round, baby_

_Right round like a record, baby_

_Right round round round_

_You spin me right round, baby_

_Right round like a record, baby_

_Right round round round_

_I want your love..._

_I want your love..._

The others stare on in horror.

…**until the fat man sings.**

Now how's that for an ending!

* * *

**Song references:**

1) '_Come Get Some '-_Rooster

2) '_Sunrise Sunset' –_from 'Fiddler on the Roof'

3) '_Incomplete' _-Backstreet Boys

4) '_I Will Survive' _–Gloria Gaynor

5) '_When It All Falls Apart' _–The Veronicas

6) '_Six Months In A Leaky Boat' _–Split Enz

7) '_One Minute Every Hour' _–Johnny Farnham

8) '_Going Back Again' _–Jack Wagner

9) '_I Honestly Love You' _–Olivia Newton John

10) '_You Spin Me Right Round (Like A Record)' _–Dead or Alive


End file.
